


Don't Tell

by Lexifer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexifer/pseuds/Lexifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey x reader fic. Scary movie night gone awry. I do 'x Reader' in 1st person<br/>(References to 2k12 The Creep episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell

I had been really excited to spend some time alone with Michelangelo, but the evening wasn't exactly progressing the way I expected. I had been so sure that he would get a kick out this movie, the first sequel to Friday the 13th. He claimed to love horror movies, hadn't seen this one and it's a classic. On screen Jason continued his rein of terror through the forest and campground, while Mikey sunk lower and lower on the couch, seemingly disinterested.

I frown at my apparent poor choice of entertainment as I recline on the old couch with my feet up on the coffee table under a blanket. The farmhouse is drafty and Mikey has his own quilt, but he's been snuggling closer to me tentatively for the last half an hour. Finally, with a heavy breath he lays fully across the couch with his head on my lap. I hope he isn't too bored. I can't resist draping my arm over his shell and stroking his shoulder. He shivers ever so slightly and seems to grow heavier, like he had somehow settled even further into me. This is kind of nice, at least, but once the heroine of the movie stumbles upon the alter to Jason's mom, he rolls over so his shell is to the TV.

"Should I turn it off?" I ask, confused.

His brow knits and he pulls his blanket up to his chin. "If you want."

"Are you…scared?" I can't believe I didn't catch on earlier, but now that I can see his troubled blue eyes I feel horrible.

"Don't tell my brothers," he pleads. "This movie is…well, let's just say I know how it ends."

"The supposed defeat of Jason before he returns for 10 more sequels?"

"With my family getting hurt. Again."

I blink in confusion. Mikey is as cute as pie, but some of the things he says are really out of context. "Oh…" Something in this movie must have reminded him of a bad experience.

I fish around the mess of pop cans and empty popcorn bowls to find the remote and turn the TV off. Instantly we are enveloped in darkness. I cup his cheek in my hand, then follow the contour of his face up and past his bandana, petting the top of his head comfortingly. I had no way of knowing but I still feel like an ass.

I feel the hand clutching his blanket unfist and curl around my lower back as he nuzzles his face into my tummy. A rabble of butterflies erupts from the point of contact to take flight up into my stomach and chest. I've never been uncomfortable with how affectionate he is, but something is different tonight. The silliness has left him, he's serious and clinging to me with a neediness I haven't felt before. His face glides up my abdomen to between my breasts suddenly, sending shivers down my spine. I look down at him in shock stupidly, as if I've developed night vision in the last 30 seconds.

His lips brush the bare skin just above the neckline of my flannel nightgown, then he goes completely still with his face resting against my chest. My brain kicks in and realizes that he is waiting for a response from me. I'm lying if I try to convince myself that I'm not smitten with him. He was the first one to accept me as a friend, completely and wholeheartedly. It was impossible not to get caught up in his optimism and zest for life, even in the face of all the terrifying things going on in New York and within these woods. I've seen how Donnie and April are with each other, wondered if they were actually _together_ and how that would work.

Yes, my mind has wandered down some strange paths in recent weeks and I'm excited and curious about how this might play out. I pull my knees up and get my feet off the table, sitting up a bit straighter and he retreats from me. I swivel around on my cushion, my legs hopelessly tangled up in the old quilt. I can still feel his weight across from me and hear his light, nervous exhales, so he hasn't 'ninja vanished' on me. I lean forward slightly, reaching out into the darkness to find him.

I end up poking him in the face and we both jump a little, startled, then laugh quietly. Not waking the others has just jumped to the top of my priority list. A moment later his breath puffs across my face and it smells like popcorn. It makes me smile and I gently dip my face forward. My lips touch…his snout? We adjust and suddenly I taste salty butter and it feels like all of those butterflies have combusted simultaneously within me. Michelangelo takes over the kiss insistently, pushing me gently but purposefully until he is hovering above me. I never thought he would be this bold and I love it. I run my hands up his arms, appreciating the finely toned muscle, stopping to squeeze his biceps and moan against his mouth as he lightly suckles my lower lip.

He paws at the blankets, struggling to free us from the jumble of soft fabric that separates us. As my legs are revealed slowly to the chilled air, his hand brushes against my calves and I whimper. He hears it and gives a low grunt with his last triumphant pull, both blankets spilling off of the couch and onto the floor. I feel strangely bared with my nightgown bunched up around my hips despite Mikey not being able to see me.

I'm waiting to feel his kiss again with parted lips, waiting for the press of his hard body on mine. Instead a probing hand searches out my leg, trailing a heated line up my shin, over my kneecap where he pauses to circle the point of it before continuing up my thigh. I can't help wriggling restlessly as he reaches the seam of my panties, silently encouraging his hand to touch me more intimately. Again, he surprises me, taking hold of the soft flannel hem of my nightgown and pushing it up. His breathing is sounding as ragged as my own and I tremble softly in anticipation. I don't know what his intent is but I need him touching me and I impatiently hike my hips up to free the back of my gown, then yank it off over my head unceremoniously.

The cool air instantly sends a run of goosebumps over my body but Mikey's hands have disappeared. Shit, maybe this was a bit presumptuous and I've taken it too far, too quickly. I bite my lip nervously. Just as I am going to say something and get dressed he plants a warm kiss just below my navel. I make a low, contented noise in the back of my throat, thrilled that he was just teasing me and not freaking out. In the pitch I have no way of knowing where his mouth will land next – lips, breast, stomach, thigh, ribs. He smiles against my skin every time I arch into him, his tongue leaving blooms of chill to dry along my body in it's wake.

He keeps circling back, tantalizingly close to the line of my panties before fluttering off again. I'm getting impatient with this little game of his. I'm so wet and wound so tight I might loose it the second he touches my clit. If he ever does. Maybe he needs some gentle guidance or…

SNAP!

…maybe not. He's just snapped my undies with his teeth. I giggle and give his shoulder a playful shove with my foot. He catches my ankle in an iron grip, starts sliding my panties down my legs with his other hand, yanking them off carefully without freeing me. Gingerly he pushes my leg, his hand sliding down from ankle to knee to inner thigh until my leg is pressed against me, my knee just above my own shoulder. I'm completely open and vulnerable, shaking with need now. His grip on my thigh tightens and his mouth covers my entire pussy roughly. I clamp a hand over my mouth. Holy fuck, the things his tongue can do! And it's so _big_.

The pressure lets up a bit, and he shifts his head so he can focus on that little bud of nerves, making me want to scream his name into the black of the night. But that would put an end to this blissful encounter so I breathe heavily through my nose and moan into my hands. The large, blunt tip of his finger starts to tease me, caressing the wet folds as his tongue continues to expertly work my clit. His finger is as wide as my entire hand and I'm concerned where he is going with this. He senses me tense up and instantly the movement stops, the hand on my thigh lightens it's grip and his thumb strokes it gently, soothingly.

His head shifts again and the angle his tongue manages to flick at makes me see star-bursts behind my eyes. When I buck against him I understand what he was doing. His fingertip is moving slowly in a circular motion as I grind against it, providing extra pressure only. The sense of euphoria is building within me and I can't keep my hips from moving in delight to their own rhythm. Somehow Mikey manages to zero in on that tiny bundle with his large mouth and suck in sharply. I can barely contain the noise that tries to rip from me as my legs stiffen and my toes curl. Wave after wave of ecstasy sends an intense barrage through my body, until I am panting and trying to regain my breath. He pulls a blanket up to cover us as he tugs me into his embrace to snuggle.

"Mikey, how did you…? Where did you learn…?" I stutter incoherently.

He huffs into my hair, amused. "Don't tell my brothers…"


End file.
